


case report no. 3462: Alzar. Status: inconclusive.

by thesarcasticone



Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Astro Ambassadors, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just a little scene, Post-Season/Series 07, agents of sword, kora enjoys teasing everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticone/pseuds/thesarcasticone
Summary: So no, it wasn’t the first time she had gotten to go run around an alien city while he stayed behind to supervise; and it was definitely not the first time she had lost communication with the Zephyr while out on one of those missions. It didn’t mean Daniel had grown to like when it happened.“Daisy, do you copy?” He tried again, her first name slipping out as he let his worry for her be noted in his strained tone.“Yeah, yes,” came in her breathy, but amused reply. Daniel felt himself relaxing and audibly sighing as her voice came through.“We’ll be there in one. Be ready.”-------The Astro Ambassadors adventures in Space. An assignment doesn't go quite as planned. Daisy gets separated from her team, Daniel waits for her back at the Zephyr.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: case reports: astro ambassadors Z3T1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956847
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	case report no. 3462: Alzar. Status: inconclusive.

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. Ok, so I typed this up real quick because I write when I get stressed and work has been a tad stressful. 
> 
> I blame Daniel Sousa for making me fall in love with Dousy as hard as I did. 
> 
> This might be a series, or a collection of one shots -I haven't decided yet, but I do have other scenes in my head which I hope I'll be able to type out eventually. 
> 
> So this is my Astro Ambassadors fic, it is just a small scene, but it begged to be written down, so I wrote it. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own.

Leela, Roy and Bill came rushing in through the hangar doors, all of them with flushed faces and quick breaths. It was a look well known to Daniel, he hadn’t lived through a world war and an intergalactic threat to not recognize the look of relief and exhaustion in mankind. 

“Where’s Johnson?” He called out, the name comfortably rolling off his tongue after months of having been working with her as her partner and second in command. 

The youngest of their group, Leela, still trying to catch her breath but not without her usual mirthful smirk, answered with a shaky breath and a hazed stare. “She said she would meet us near the burrow, between the arches.”

“Kora!” Daniel called out over the comms, knowing Kora would be listening in for any information regarding her sister and commander’s whereabouts. 

His theory was proven right as he felt the Zephyr beginning to swiftly turn around. Daniel could picture the young woman’s grin as she smoothly maneuvered the ship to her command. 

“Got it.” Kora’s voice came in through the comms, a formality more than an actual confirmation. 

The young woman had become an adept pilot, better than either Daisy or him. She had also proven to be amazingly insightful when it came to understanding alien customs and mannerisms. 

“We’ll be there in five.” Kora called out from the cockpit, and Daniel could almost hear the amused grin in the woman’s tone. 

Trusting Kora to get them where they needed to be, Daniel used the few minutes he was granted to assess the rest of their team’s status. “What went wrong?” He called, concern, more than anger lacing his tone. “It was supposed to have been a simple diplomatic visit. Get in, shake some hands, and get out.” He supplied.

“Yeah well, betraying Agent Johnson’s trust while insulting her integrity is never a good idea.”

Daniel could wholeheartedly agree on that. 

They had been partners for more than a year now, both in the field and outside of it; and if there was one thing which Daniel had learned about Daisy Johnson as an agent, was that she was both incredibly loyal and righteous. It was why she would always run full tilt straight into problems, not caring whether she found herself hitting a wall or two on her way to solving them. 

_ ‘And you’re always there, ready to pick me back up, anyway you can’.  _

She would comment, a sly smirk on her face which Daniel could never decipher the true meaning behind it, as if his words carried a secret he wasn't aware of. 

Still, she wasn’t as reckless and headstrong as she used to have been. Or so she told him. She was cautious, and clever, and knew exactly when the use of force would be required and when it could be averted. She was made for their kind of work, and Daniel could admit he would have been completely at a loss without her guidance and insight -no matter how adept he had become at immersing himself in different cultures and eras.

“True,” Daniel replied as he turned the damn comm device on. “Agent Johnson,” he called out, knowing they were no less than two minutes from where they were supposed to regroup. 

Silence. 

“Agent Johnson, come in.”

Silence. 

_ Damn it, Daisy.  _

“Agent Johnson, come in.”

It wasn’t so odd an occurrence, them splitting up. 

Daisy had already been used to field work out in the open and on alien ground. He had always been more of a tactical man, with a talent for learning schematics and maps, deciphering patterns in both culture and architecture. 

Their roles had been assigned without much grievance from either party. She gathered the intel, he organized it, and they both planned the best way to go and approach their targets. It was a good system. Plus, they had been given Kora and Leela as pilots, and Roy and Bill as tactical support. Their team was solid, and their partnership effortless. 

So, as much as they both loved to work as a team, either out in the field or in the comfort of the Zephyr, they also knew when their strengths were needed as individual beings. 

So no, it wasn’t the first time she had gotten to go run around an alien city while he stayed behind to supervise; and it was definitely not the first time she had lost communication with the Zephyr while out on one of those missions. It didn’t mean Daniel had grown to like when it happened.

“Daisy, do you copy?” He tried again, her first name slipping out as he let his worry for her be noted in his strained tone. 

“Yeah, yes,” came in her breathy, but amused reply. Daniel felt himself relaxing and audibly sighing as her voice came through. 

“We’ll be there in one. Be ready.” 

“Always.” 

Daniel fought back a grin he was sure would most likely match one of her own. She was almost home. 

With a grunt, Daisy froze in place and did a 180 degree turn as she blasted the last three of the Alzarian warriors away from the city’s entrance. 

It was supposed to have been a quick diplomatic visit, one which had meant to reinforce the previous treaty having been made between the Alzarian people and Carol Danvers. It had never occurred to neither Daisy nor the rest of her team, that the Alzarian’s would react negatively to her Kree heritage.

Even if  _ Quake _ was a well known persona in space, Daisy Johnson was not; and hiding her superalias had proven to be an easier task than Daisy would have initially thought. All she had to do was smile and talk and try to avoid using her powers. Having Sousa around had also helped immensely. He was calm and cool and as diplomatic as one could be without tilting to become a hypocrite. 

Of course, hiding her powers was usually not a problem, hiding her DNA however -how was she supposed to have known Alzarian’s analyzed any off-planet visitors’ blood? 

Alzarians didn’t like Kree. Alzarians had heard the rumor of a Kree anomaly running around space, destroying cities and cultures. Alzarains did not appreciate Quake’s legacy. 

Daisy had not known which fact had annoyed her the most, the fact Daniel had been right about the Alzarians being a gossip race, or the fact she now had to report on her fallen mission at Alzar to both Mack and Captain Marvel herself (Mack’s teasing she could take, but Danvers casual humor would haunt her for the rest of her life -she was still trying to make a good impression). 

She ran ahead, she still had a few seconds before her sister arrived; before the doors to the Zephyr welcomed her home to comfort food and Daniel’s teasing and loving eyes. 

It was fine, she would let it slide this time, if only because she owed him one after the incident with the Astrix. 

Her sister was eerily punctual and precise, a naturally gifted pilot -trained by May herself. And so, right on cue and as two more Alzarians had come into Daisy’s view, the Z3 came into view above her, hangar doors slowly opening as she engaged in combat and disarmed her last two opponents. 

As the last of the Alzarians made contact with the ground, all Daisy could hope for was the fact Mack wouldn’t give her a tough time for this. It had been an honest mistake. 

“Boss?” Leela called, the only one left behind in the hangar to greet Daisy upon her safe arrival onboard her home.

Daisy turned to her friend and simply gave her a sheepish smile, one filled with both relief and the excitement which she had learned would never completely dissipate after having just been touching alien land. Space was thrilling, her job was her calling and she lived for the moments when after having run for her life, she would step inside her home and breathe; taking in every sound and smell, from the slow hum of the engine, to the warm smell of whatever it was Bill had cooked up in the kitchens, and the low rumble of her partner’s laughter as he cracked a joke with either Kora or Roy. 

“Take the day off Leela, phone your wife, kick Kora’s ass at poker. I’m going to need at least two shots of whiskey after today.”

“That and a good night’s sleep.”

His voice was teasing, but she could hear the worry in it. It was a masked and barely recognizable emotion. The tone it created was one Daisy was used to both giving and receiving. 

She smiled, wide and honest and accepted his embrace with content delight. She took in a deep breath, enjoying his smell, his warmth, his ever solid presence.

“An hour or two.” She mumbled out.

“Five and I’ll join you at the bar for that whiskey.”

She chuckled, her arms still circling him, not caring about the fact Leela was still in the room. Everyone on the crew had already known about their commanders’ situation before they had agreed to board the Z3. 

“Four and I’ll let you come along next time.” 

“Five and I’ll get Roy to write out the report and I’ll brief Danvers.”

His eyes were soft and inviting and Daisy cursed his gentle stare and mirthful smirk for she knew he was well aware she could barely argue against him whenever he stared at her like  _ -that _ . 

“You drive a high bargain, Sousa.”

“You are persistent in your negotiations, Johnson.”

They both laughed at their shared memory, allowing themself a second full embrace as the adrenaline from the previous few minutes finally dwindled down and they could feel the Zephyr leaving Alzar’s atmosphere. 

“Glad you made it home.” He whispered against her hair as he gave her a quick kiss. 

“Glad you’re not rubbing this entire fiasco in my face.”

His chuckle was light and the only sound Daisy wanted to hear for the next hour or so, until she could get the Alzarian’s screeching high-pitched tones erased from her memory. 

“That’s on tomorrow’s agenda, sweetheart.”

Daisy laughed, and had no doubts in her mind he would follow through on his promise. 

“Five hours, you join me for whiskey and you page Marvel. I’ll write the report.” She bargained, her voice allowing her exhaustion to show. 

“Done.”

“If you two are done being sickeningly adorable, Mack just got a read on us; he wants a quick debrief.”

Daisy groaned into Daniel’s chest, enjoying the way his chuckles made his entire body tremble, his vibrations a frequency she had etched in her memory by now. 

Her sister always found a way of running a perfectly decent moment between them. Daniel insisted it was payback for that one time Daisy had walked in on her sister and Roy. 

“Kora, stall for a couple of minutes.”

Daisy’s eyes shot up as she looked up at Daniel, his eyes teasing and -mischievous, his hands gently guiding her towards the bunks corridor. 

“Sousa, what?” She tried to ask as she allowed him to gently lead. 

“Shower first. Debrief later. Sleep after.”

He was evil, and unfair and oh so tempting. Not for the first time since she had met him, Daisy wondered what she had done right in the universe to have found this man. 

“Gross.”

“Kora, get off the comms.” Daisy called as she reached up to give Daniel a quick, but heartfelt kiss, one which she hoped made him feel as calm and content and loved as he made her feel. 

“Thank you.” She whispered in between kisses, a small and almost silly grin playing on her lips. 

He reciprocated the grin as she gave her one last quick peck before answering back, the words begging to be spoken aloud. 

“You’re welcome,” and Daisy instantly knew how the sentence would end the moment he had started it, “Quake.”

  
  
  



End file.
